


Playfully Yours

by BL_Addicted99



Series: Buddie Fics [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Getting Together, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Praise Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:08:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24150349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BL_Addicted99/pseuds/BL_Addicted99
Summary: Buck must’ve noticed he was about to fall, because the next thing he knew, a pair of hands gripped his waist to stop him from falling face first of the couch. Instead of landing on the floor like he had thought, Eddie landed on Buck’s lap. More precisely, he ended up straddling his best friend’s lap.Eddie was straddling Buck’s lap.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Buddie Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545853
Comments: 5
Kudos: 357





	Playfully Yours

It was there day of. Well technically, two days off in a row but who was counting, right?

Anyways. For some reason, spending twenty-four hour shifts together wasn’t good enough for the two best friends. Because if it was, they wouldn’t find themselves in Buck’s apartment, sitting on his couch and drinking beer as they watched some movie on television. And it wasn’t like either of them was paying much attention to the movie because talking to each other seemed much more interesting than watching some lame as comedy movie they didn’t even know the plot of. 

It was just the two of them. Sitting impossibly close to one another as they talked about life and work and Christopher who was apparently having a blast at a schoolmates’ sleepover. Just like all the other times they hung out. Just like usual.

“I need another beer.” Eddie spoke, groaning as he got up from the couch, slowly stretching his arms above his head. “You need another one?” He questioned, looking down at Buck.

“No, I’m good.” Buck smiled, swirling the beer in his hand, showing that it was still half full. 

He watched as Eddie walked towards the kitchen, looking so comfortable and so at home as he opened the fridge to pull out a beer for himself. They really were spending a lot of time together. Not that he minded it. Quite the opposite, actually.

“Dude, last shift was fucking crazy.” Eddie spoke as he slowly walked back towards the living room area were Buck was still sitting on the couch. “I mean, who breaks into their ex their house to steal a fucking cat?!” He exclaimed, eyes wide in disbelief as he plopped down on the couch next to Buck, his leg now completely pressed against the blonde his legs. From thigh to foot. “It wasn’t even his cat! Like who, in their right mind, would think it’s okay to steal an ex their pet?! I seriously don’t get it.”

Buck chuckled, throwing his left arm over the back of the couch so that it was laying right behind Eddie’ s head. “Maybe the guy just wanted a souvenir?” He shrugged, his lips pulled in a slight grin as he tried not to laugh at the memory of that call. “I mean, he did look like he wasn’t completely over his ex.”

Eddie laughed, his head automatically tilting backwards, landing on Buck’s outstretched arm. “Yeah, but a pet?” He lifted his empty hand up to his face and softly over his face from his forehead to his chin before dropping it back down on his lap. “I honestly felt so uncomfortable in the other guy’s place. I mean he looked so uneasy and confused when he saw his ex-boyfriend laying on the floor under a window. I know for a fact I would be.” 

“Me too.” Buck agreed. “But I have to say, I would be so fucking smug to know that the loser impaled himself on a piece of glass after attempting a stunt like that. I mean, that right there was basic karma.” 

“True.” Eddie chuckled, not moving his head from where it was still laying on Buck’s arm. A sigh left his lips as he let his eyes slip closed. 

A comfortable silence filled the apartment. The only sounds coming from the movie playing on the television that up until now was only playing as some background noise. 

Eddie remained completely still, basking in the comfort and familiarity of his best friend. He liked this. More often than not, when the two would spend some quality time together, this was usually how they would end up before one of the two got too tired. Neither of them thought it was weird. Not once had they thought it was odd for two best friends to be this close. They just saw it as them being extremely comfortable with each other. 

A soft, short buzz sound came from next to Eddie. It was immediately followed by an annoyed groan. “I was literally so comfy.” Eddie grumbled before opening his eyes and lifting his head up, leaving the warmth that Buck was. He grabbed his phone from where it was lying next to him on the couch and opened his messenger. 

It was his sister. She had sent him a couple of pictures she took when he was over at her place with Christopher to celebrate her birthday. 

A smile formed on his lips as he leaned his head back on Buck’s arm and showed him the pictures. “Look.” He mumbled, showing a picture of Chris covered in chocolate whilst holding a strawberry. 

Buck chuckled as he leaned a little bit closer to Eddie. “Cute.” He said, his tone laced with adoration. 

Eddie kept scrolling, looking through all the pictures his sister sent. “She let him help make cookies.” He said, looking at a picture of Chris focusing on decorating a cookie with some frosting. 

“Mhm. Gonna have to keep that in mind for when I feel like baking something. Didn’t know he was such a good baker.” Buck spoke with a teasing tone. “He definitely didn’t get that from you.” He chuckled.

“Hey! At least I try, okay!” Eddie huffed. “I can’t help that I’m not a natural talent in the kitchen.”

“More like a natural disaster.”

Eddie pulled his gaze from his phone to look at Buck. He threw his friend an offended look as he stared. “That was rude.” He said, trying not smile.

Any other time, Buck would have another teasing comment fired at Eddie, but the blonde man was seemingly distracted. “Oh my god.” He muttered before snatching the phone out of Eddie’s grip. “No way!” His arms slipped from under Eddie’s head as he doubled over, hysterically laughing.

“What?” Eddie questioned, slightly confused at his best friend’s antics but amused as he watched the other erupt in a fit of giggles. “Buck? What’s so funny?”

“You!” Buck wheezed, trying to breathe through his laughter. He placed his forgotten beer bottle on the coffee table before he sat up straight. He brought his now free hand up to his face to wipe away the tears that had gathered in his eyes before another set of giggles made their way through his lips. “Look at your face!” He giggled. He brought the phone up to Eddie’s face, watching as said man’s facial expression changed from amused to horrified.

“Shit. Buck give me that phone!” He rushed out, copying what the man did before and placing his beer on the coffee table as well. “Buck!” 

The picture was one of Christopher and Eddie together. Eddie had his arms around Chris from behind in a hug. The kid was sitting on one of those kitchen-island chairs, making it seem as if he was almost as tall as his father. The two of them were pulling faces at the camera and if Eddie was completely honest with himself, the face he was pulling was making him look the least attractive he has ever been. 

“Buck. I swear to god. Give me that phone.” Eddie whined.

Buck shook his head, giggling as he stretched his arm up, the hand holding the phone now pointed at the ceiling. “I am so going to send this in the group chat.” He chuckled, using his free hand to pull Eddie’s arm, that was trying to reach the phone, down.

Eddie gasped. “You are not.” He hissed, pulling his arm out of Buck’s grip to reach back up. If only his friend wasn’t so freakishly tall. “Buck, please. Just give me the phone and I’ll buy you all the beer and ice-cream you want.” Eddie tried to negotiate. 

“Hell no.” Buck huffed. “This picture is golden. I mean, what even is that on your teeth?” He giggled.

“It’s chocolate.” Eddie stated, trying to defend himself. “Now give me the phone.” 

“No.” 

“Buck.”

“Say pretty please.”

“Please.”

“Mhmm...no.”

“Oh my god.”

Eddie groaned as he pulled one leg up the couch to make himself bigger. He reached his hand up, stretching the tiniest bit. He sighed as he still couldn’t reach it. “I swear to god, Buck.” He mumbled before he pulled his other leg on the couch, listening to his friend laughing at his misery as he tried to grab the phone again.

“Just surrender, Eds.” Buck spoke. “Let me send the picture and I’ll give you back your phone.” 

“And let you make me the laughingstock of the station for weeks?” Eddie questioned, his eyes wide open in disbelieve. “I didn’t think so.”

With both his knees on the couch, he reached back up, using his right hand to lean on the other man’s shoulder as he tried to snatch the phone out of his friend’s grip. “Buck. Give me the phone.” He grumbled as he leaned up the last bit of inches. His fingertips touched the back of his phone. Right as he was about to wrap his fingers around the device, he lost his balance. His hand slipped from Buck’s shoulder, making his topple forward. 

Buck must’ve noticed he was about to fall, because the next thing he knew, a pair of hands gripped his waist to stop him from falling face first of the couch. Instead of landing on the floor like he had thought, Eddie landed on Buck’s lap. More precisely, he ended up straddling his best friend’s lap.

Eddie was straddling Buck’s lap.

He was on his best friend’s lap with both his legs on either side of the man’s legs.

Okay.

He definitely did not see that one coming.

In only a few seconds time, the laughing that echoed throughout the apartment was replaced by complete silence. 

The phone was lying completely forgotten on the carpet beneath the couch. 

Eddie gulped, quickly noticing that he had placed his forearms on Buck’s shoulders to break his own fall. He should pull them away. And he should get up. But he didn’t. He stayed seated in his best friend’s lap, slowly averting his gaze from his own arms to Buck’s face. He softly gasped when he saw how the younger man was already looking at him.

Buck his eyes were zeroed in on Eddie’s, trying to see how the man would react to this. He kept his eyes locked on those dark brown eyes as he moved his hands from Eddie his waist to gently slide them up the man his back.

“Buck.” Eddie whispered, his eyes almost fluttering closed when he felt Buck his big hands on his back. A wave of shivers rushed through his body when he saw the intense look shining through those clear blue eyes. His hands automatically came to rest on Buck his shoulders, almost painfully digging his finger in to them.

It was as if the man reacted on instinct. Buck quickly lifted his hand up, placing it on Eddie’s cheek as he searched the other man his eyes for a reaction. He slowly licked his lips, watching how Eddie flickered his eyes down to watch the movement, before unconsciously repeating the action himself.

“Please.” Eddie whispered. It almost sounded like a whimper. A needy whimper.

Hearing the plea coming from Eddie was all it took for Buck to lurch forward, locking his lips with Eddie’s in a heated kiss. He immediately dropped the hand he had placed against Eddie’s cheek down, letting it fall onto the man his back, joining his other hand. 

Eddie whined into the kiss, taking in a deep breath as he placed both his hands around Buck his face to try and keep him there. He didn’t want Buck to stop.

As if sensing what the other meant with the gesture, Buck pulled Eddie closer to him before letting his hands travel lower on the older man’s back.

The kiss seemed desperate and rushed. Teeth clashing as they swiftly rolled their lips together. The air seemed thick and heavy around them as they moved against each other.

A gasp escaped past Eddie’s lips when he felt how Buck gently placed his hands on his ass. He groaned when Buck all but swallowed the gasp he let out. Buck bit down gently on Eddie’s bottom lip before taking it between his own. He softly sucked on the lip. His lips were moving harshly against Eddie his lips as he slipped his tongue through his lips and into Eddie’s mouth.

Eddie reacted immediately. He arched his back forward, against Buck his chest, causing him to unintentionally press his ass back against Buck his hands. 

Buck hummed against Eddie his mouth as he easily took control over the kiss, letting his tongue explore the smaller man’s mouth. He drank up all the whimpers and the soft gasps the man on his lap was letting out, loving the way Eddie was so easily coming undone. As if to prove it, he squeezed his fingers into the flesh of Eddie his ass, through the man’s sweatpants. 

“Oh my god.” Eddie choked out a breath, letting his head fall back when Buck started kissing down his chin, showcasing his throat to the younger. His hands slipped from Buck’s face to the back of the man’s head, running his fingers through the blonde hair.

Buck kissed down Eddie’s throat, leaving slightly wet patches along the way until he ended in the curve of his shoulder and neck, right above the collarbone. He softly nibbled on the skin, grinning to himself when he felt Eddie shudder and tighten the grip on his hair. Eddie was basically submitting to him, showing him his throat, a canvas to use. And oh, how he was going to use it.

He gently scraped his teeth over the already reddened skin before slightly opening his lips over the abused skin and harshly sucking on it. Without thinking too much, he let his hands travel back up to Eddie his back, continuing to suck on the skin as he slowly slipped his fingertips under the waistband of Eddie his sweatpants. He released the abused skin from between his lips. He leaned back to look at the forming bruise on the skin before leaning back in and licking his tongue experimentally over it. 

Eddie was a moaning mess on top of him. Little whines echoed throughout the apartment as he let Buck take control. His eyes were tightly shut, his eyebrows furrowed and his mouth forming a silent ‘oh’ as he felt pleasure surging through his body. His frown deepened when he felt how the hands on his back had stilled. Lying completely unmoving on his lower back. Only Buck his fingertips were on the inside of his sweats. He whimpered, not liking how Buck was barely touching him. He didn’t care how needy and whiny he was being. He just needed Buck to touch him. To really touch him. 

He quickly removed his hands from where they were still firmly placed around Buck’s head and dropped them down to land on Buck his hands. “Please.” He breathed out, wrapping his hands around Buck his wrists and pushing them down and under his sweatpants. 

Buck pulled his head back from Eddie his skin, watching in amazement as the older man keened when his hands slipped inside the man’s sweats. He could feel how his own eyes darkened when his hands immediately came in contact with the bare skin of Eddie his ass. “Shit, baby.” Buck mumbled. “No underwear?”

Eddie barely responded to the question, only letting out a high pitched keen when he felt Buck hungrily massage his ass cheeks. As if needing the support, he reached his arms back up, this time completely wrapping them around Buck his shoulders as he desperately leaned in for another heated kiss.

“Fuck.” Buck breathed out, kneading the flesh of Eddie’s ass when he felt him starting to circle his hips against his own. He groaned into Eddie his mouth at the feeling of their hard cocks rubbing together. “We should stop.” He said, only slightly pulling away from Eddie his lips.

“No! No, please.” Eddie pleaded, leaning forward to bury his face in the crook of Buck’s neck. His breathing quickened as he kept rubbing their hips together, not wanting to stop chasing the feeling of absolute pleasure.

“Hey. Shh...” Buck whispered, letting one hand travel up and underneath Eddie his shirt to rub soothing circles into the skin. “I’m just saying we should slow down.” He reasoned. He almost chuckled when he felt Eddie shake his head against his shoulder. “Baby, I want to do things right with you.” He spoke. 

“And you will.” Eddie whispered. “We will.” He pulled his face out of its hiding spot only to rub his nose against the side of Buck’s head. “Just, please.” He begged. “Like this... Wanna be like... like this. Please.” His tone coming out whiny and desperate as he spoke. “Like this.” 

“Okay.” Buck all but rasped out. His voice rough and laced with a hint of a groan. “Okay, baby. Go ahead.” He said, dropping the hand that was placed on Eddie’s lower back, back down to join his other hand on the man his ass. He gave both cheeks a quick squeeze, giving the other man the go ahead to continue. “I got you.” He whispered.

Breathy moans filled up the silence surrounding them. 

Buck could only sit back against the couch, letting Eddie rut against him as he drank up the feeling of how Eddie felt on top of him. “Fuck. Just like that.” He gently pulled Eddie closer to him, guiding him to rub on him with his hands not once leaving the warmth of Eddie’s ass. He tilted his head to the side, letting his lips brush against Eddie his throat, feeling how it vibrated with the pleasured moans that the man was letting out. “You feel so on me, baby. So fucking good.” 

Eddie keened at the praise, his hips stuttering just the tiniest bit before he continued moving them. “Oh my god.” He breathed out. “Again.” He pleaded, tightening his arms around Buck’s shoulders. “Say it again.” 

“You like that, baby? Being good for me?” All he got in response was Eddie sobbing out a moan, his legs starting to tremble by the force of pleasure. “You’re so good for me, baby.” Buck grunted, letting both his thumbs caress over the smooth skin of Eddie his ass. “So good. Fucking perfect, baby. Aren’t you? My perfect baby.”

All Eddie got as a warning was the heat pooling in his lower abdomen before his orgasm rippled through him, releasing himself inside his sweats as he body jerked due to the electrifying pleasure seeping through him, sobbing out a mixture of Buck’s name and a moan. His whole body then spasms with aftershocks as he felt himself come down from the high of his release. He all but melted against Buck feeling nothing but pure bliss and exhaustion. 

It took him a couple of seconds to gather himself before he was able to lean slightly back to look at Buck. His eyes widened in surprise when he saw the same kind of expression clouding those blue eyes. “Did you...?” 

Buck nodded, pulling his hands from underneath Eddie’s sweatpants and gently gripped his waist “I did.” He mumbled. “Seeing you like that did it for me, baby.”

Eddie felt a blush coating his cheeks, seeing the hungry yet satisfied expression coating the younger man’s features. He subconsciously bit down on his bottom lip, feeling himself become shy under the gaze of Buck his blue orbs. He expects Buck to tease him about his sudden shyness. He expects him to comment about how he wasn’t so shy a few minutes ago. What he doesn’t expect, is for the younger man to whisper a soft ‘come here’ before pulling him into a soft and gentle kiss.

When they pull apart, Buck has a single hand cupping the side of Eddie his head, rubbing his thumb in soothing circles on his cheek. “I don’t know how you feel, but I love you.” Buck said, his voice soft spoken and full of love. “I’m in love with you.” He confessed. “And I hope this means just as much to you, the way that it does to me.”

Eddie eagerly nodded his head, placing his forehead gently against Buck his forehead. “It does.” He whispered. “It really does.” He tilted his head down to place a lingering kiss on Buck his lips before pulling back. “I love you, too.” 

“Good.” Buck muttered, his lips forming a dopey smile as he kept his eyes locked with Eddie’s.

“Yeah.” Eddie responded.

“Fuck, I love you.”

“I love you, too.

“We should probably go clean up.”

“We should.”

And if they stayed like that for over an hour, covered in their own come and holding each other close, not bothered by the smell of sweat and sex hanging in the air... well, than no one needed to know.

**Author's Note:**

> So... This is my first time writing a smut scene. I've never written something like this before and I hope it was kind of okay.   
> Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed it.


End file.
